Human Emotions
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Arceus wants to improve the Legendary Pokemon's attitudes towards humans, so he turns them into humans. Will they change their ways, or just become more bitter? Unexpected pairings probably
1. Prologue

**Just an EXTREMELY SHORT PROLOGUE. When I get the first chapter up, I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, Arceus contemplated many thoughts. Countless things ran through his mind over and over, endlessly.

Mostly, however, Arceus thought of the relationships between the legendary pokemon and humans. For the most part, the legendary pokemon strongly disliked or even hated humans. Humans wanted to capture legendary pokemon for their own selfish gain.

_Neither,_ Arceus thought, _would be able to understand the other... Unless placed in each others' shoes_. Which brought on an interesting idea.

Later, Arceus called on the legendary pokemon, Jirachi. Jirachi looked at him in interest, curious about Arceus' intentions.

"Jirachi...I want you to turn the Legendary Pokemon, except me, Regigigas and Deoxys...Into humans. I want them to understand how it feels to be human, including yourself," the god pokemon informed Jirachi. Jirachi nodded. None of the legendaries knew what they were in for...


	2. The First Pain: Freeloader!

**Here's the first chapter. :D Enjoy! Read and Review~**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

"Matthew, you're so cool!" a kid shouted excitedly, looking up at the tall man. He had shaggy purple hair, a beige shirt and beige pants, a black belt and a violet jacket. He looked down at the kid, but didn't smile. He was well known around Saffron City for being a psychic whose "abilities" were just as good as the gym leader, Sabrina's. He always drew a crowd.

"Matthew, Matthew, juggle us kids! Please!" another kid pleaded. The man sighed, and then the kids were lifted off the ground. As they floated around in the air, they laughed. They were set down very shortly. The day went on the same as every other; Matthew did tricks and people threw money into a box.

At the end of the day, as everyone went home, Matthew lifted the box and headed home. He owned a medium sized house nearby. He opened the door and pushed the box inside. He got it down the hall to a closet before he noticed something off about his house. Matthew walked back into his living room.

Sitting on the couch was another man, who had really long reddish brown hair and a slight beard. He wore a gray T-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts. He was tall, and relaxing on Matthew's couch. His eyes were closed, so Matthew wasn't quite sure if he was asleep or not, but he didn't care. He walked over swiftly, and shook the other guy. His eyes opened, and they turned out to be red.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Matthew asked, straight to the point.

"Oh, I'm En...Ezekiel," the other man asked. Matthew just glared at him.

"What were you really going to say?" he asked. Zeke looked at him.

"I can't tell you that," he replied. Matthew immediately leapt on him.

"Tell me, damn it!" he shouted, his hands wrapped around the other man's neck. The two rolled off the couch, Matthew grunting as Ezekiel landed on top of him. Ezekiel tried to pull the psychic's hands away.

"I can't!" the red haired man choked out.

"Then get out of my house!" Matthew screamed.

"Stop choking me!"

"I will when you tell me, or get out of my house!"

"I can't tell you OR get out of your house if you don't stop choking me!"

"Touché!" the psychic yelled. However, he didn't stop choking Ezekiel.

"Let go, Mewtwo!" Ezekiel barked. Matthew's hands dropped and his eyes widened.

"Now I HAVE to know! Who ARE you?" he shouted.

"Okay, okay...I'm Entei," he answered, after taking a deep breath.

"Was that so hard?" Matthew snapped.

"Very," Ezekiel replied, standing up.

"How did you even know it was me?" the psychic asked.

"Easy: Arceus told me," the slightly bearded man answered. Matthew groaned, and cursed under his breath.

"I better not come home tomorrow to find anyone ELSE here," he grumbled.

"Which reminds me...Can I stay here? Your house seems big enough," Ezekiel spoke up.

"What? Why do you think I'd let you stay here? You were in here before I even got home!"

"We're in the same situation!"

"We're not at ALL! I have a home; you're trying to be a freeloader!"

"You know what I'm talking about," Ezekiel argued.

"You didn't deny that you're trying to take advantage of me!"

"I'm not!"

"You are so!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah!"

"If you don't let me stay here, I'll just invite my sisters over here!" Ezekiel threatened.

"Raikou and Suicune? Wait, wait, they're girls?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, duh," Zeke answered.

"Don't duh me! How was I supposed to know?" the psychic responded.

"Not sure,"

"Exactly," Matthew replied.

"So can I stay here?"

"Fine!" Matthew snapped.

"You're very grouchy, Mewtwo," Ezekiel pointed out.

"While we're humans, call me Matthew!"

"Jeez, calm down," Ezekiel said. Matthew just walked away, picking up a book while we went. Ezekiel followed, looking around. When Matthew reached the end of the hall, he turned around in a single fluid motion. He glared at the red haired man.

"Stop following me," the psychic hissed.

"I'm not following you!" Ezekiel argued.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I...Um...I just have to go to the bathroom!" Ezekiel shouted.

"Don't shout that!" Matthew growled. Ezekiel just grinned, and headed into the bathroom. Matthew just sighed. He went to his bedroom, fished a journal out from under his bed, and started writing in it. Ezekiel popped in a few minutes later, causing Matthew to growl lowly. The red haired man went over.

"A journal? Really?" he asked. Matthew just glared at him.

"Yes,"

"Wow...Just wow," Ezekiel said.

"Just get out of here," Matthew replied, and the other guy left the room.

The next day, Matthew walked down to the kitchen when he was ready. Ezekiel was cooking breakfast.

"I see you're not a total freeloader, you annoying freeloader," the psychic commented.

"Good morning to you too, Grouch," Ezekiel replied. Matthew just glared at him, and the frying pan floated off the counter. Matthew grinned as the frying pan began to hit Ezekiel, causing him to yell in alarm and run out of the kitchen. The frying pan floated back down to the counter, as the psychic headed out the door. _How am I ever going to be able to live with that twit at home? I can't believe stupid humans can actually manage to live with others_, Matthew thought to himself.

Luckily, that day was the same as usual for the psychic. He went home in a relatively good mood, forgetting about Ezekiel. Once he got home, he found Ezekiel lying on the couch again, watching TV.

"You know, there's nothing on...It's boring. How do these people sit in front of this thing for hours?" the red haired man wondered.

"Whatever...No one else is here, right?" Matthew asked.

"Nope, just me," Ezekiel replied.

"Well, that's good and bad in itself," the psychic snapped, and he headed towards his room.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Yes, I'm going to call them by their human names, I have one picked out for each legendary and they all start with the same letter as the name of the Pokemon. I'll also put the characters we know and what Legendary they are at the top of each chapter, so you don't have to keep checking the chapter the character gets introduced in. **

**The serious and grouchy Matthew- Mewtwo**

**The argumentative and freeloading Ezekiel- Entei**

**I hope you enjoy my story! 8D Oh yeah, I hope no one minds that I made Entei a freeloader.**


	3. The Second Pain: The First Wave!

**Here we go, Chapter 2. Not every chapter is going to have just one or two new characters arriving, that was just to establish that Matthew is the most important (I guess, its his house after all) and Entei was the first to arrive. This chapter brings in several new characters. ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

Matthew was rudely awoken the next morning by a short girl with bubblegum pink hair in a side ponytail, wearing a pink dress with super long sleeves and pink boots jumping on him.

"What's going on!" he screamed, startling the girl. She tumbled off the bed. Matthew leaned over and looked down at her. Instead of her crying, like he expected, she looked up at him and gave him a wide smile. She then jumped up, colliding with Matthew. He growled loudly as he flopped backwards. He rubbed his forehead and sat up, scowling. The blue eyed girl skipped out of his room gently, almost as if her feet never touched the ground.

Matthew found Ezekiel making breakfast again, only this time there was another small girl. She had short bright green hair, blue eyes, and she wore a green fairy dress. She even had fake antennae and fairy wings. She wore pale green gloves. Next to her sat the pink girl, and both of them were eating pancakes.

"Morning, Matt," Ezekiel greeted. Matthew just scowled, as usual.

"Don't shorten...Whatever. Who are these two?" the psychic demanded.

"Moka," the pink girl said. Her voice was soft.

"Celico," the green girl added, in a voice that reminded Matthew of wind chimes.

"All you people need to get out of my house!" the psychic shouted, frustrated. He felt like he was so close to ripping all his hair out.

"C'mon, what's two more going to hurt?" Ezekiel asked, pointing to the two girls. At the moment, their eyes were welling up with tears and they both looked like they were about to burst into tears.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Stay here, just don't cry!" Matthew screamed. The two girls smiled widely, instantly happy. The psychic just left the house, as the two girls finished breakfast and went off to play.

"My house is a damn loony bin!" Matthew almost sobbed. _At least things can't get much worse..._ he thought. He didn't know how wrong he would be.

* * *

When the psychic returned home, he found Ezekiel playing with Moka and Celico. However, there was now a girl with short black hair, wearing a gray and black dress with red dots on the front. Matthew's jaw dropped at the sight of yet another uninvited person in his house; and another one who had shown up before he had gotten home!

"Who is THIS NOW!" he roared. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"I knew I should have waited until you came home...Ezekiel talked me into coming in! I'm SO sorry! I'll leave right away!" the dark haired girl shrieked, embarrassed. She stood and tried to leave quickly.

"Wait, I just want to know who you are!"

"Oh...Well, I'm Reina..." she answered meekly. Ezekiel grinned from where he was giving the two kids horsey rides.

"These two over here are actually Mew and Celebi," he piped up. Matthew's eye twitched in anger.

"Mew!" he screamed, diving at the pink girl. She giggled, and jumped away gracefully, avoiding the psychic man. He growled in irritation, and then turned back to Reina.

"Oh, and I'm actually Registeel," she admitted. Matthew just stared at her.

"Registeel? I would have bet money you would have been a boy!"

"Jerk!" she shouted, still blushing slightly. She slapped him, knocking Matthew over.

"Ow! That hurt," he grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Well...You shouldn't assume I would have been a boy!" Reina responded, looking a little hurt.

"Oh, fine...I'm sorry...Why are you girls all so emotional?" Matthew said, earning another slap.

"Stop slapping me in my own house!"

"Stop being rude!"

"Okay, okay!" he said. Ezekiel was still crawling around with Moka on his back. Shortly, she got off and he stood up.

"Thank you, Ezekiel!" she cried, hugging him. The slightly bearded man smiled. Celico, seeing Moka hug Ezekiel, ran and hugged him too. Ezekiel stood there, looking baffled. Matthew chuckled under his breath.

"So...where are you going to stay?" Matthew asked Reina.

"I don't know..." she admitted. Ezekiel grinned widely.

"Stay here!" he exclaimed. Matthew turned and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Ezekiel would drop dead right about now.

"No!" the psychic man shouted.

"Come on! There's lots of room!"

"I already have YOU staying here, and now those two kids! I'm not letting any more people stay here!"

Eventually, Matthew ended up giving in, and it was decided that Reina would stay too. The psychic man was very unhappy about the fact that in two days, he'd gone from having a house to himself to sharing it with four other people, although Reina seemed like the best one so far.

A little later, Matthew was reading in his room. Then he heard the sound of something smashing, and he jumped up. As he went downstairs, he heard people whispering. The whispers stopped as Matthew entered the living room. A girl with long white hair and red eyes, wearing a yellow dress with black stripes, matching boots and a purple cape, and a girl with blue-violet hair and red eyes, wearing a blue tube dress with white diamonds on it and a blue headband with a light blue shape in the middle, looked at him.

"Oh...My...Let me guess: Raikou and Suicune!" Matthew complained loudly. The two girls nodded.

"I'm Raisa," the yellow one spoke.

"I'm Suika," the blue one added.

"WHERE do you people keep COMING FROM?" Matthew screamed. Everyone just looked at him. Then they looked at the glass Pokémon figure—shattered on the floor. Matthew's eye twitched, once, twice. He screamed, cursing everyone in the house other than himself. Everyone took a huge step back. The psychic man even fell over on the floor.

"Is...Is he okay?" Suika asked her brother.

"I don't think so..." Ezekiel replied. Matthew took a few deep breaths, and calmed himself down. "Now he's okay," the slightly bearded man added. The psychic man got himself off the floor. He couldn't even say anything, so he simply went back to his room.

He woke up to silence. Matthew was surprised, but took it as a good sign. As he got ready, he didn't hear a sound. When he was downstairs, he didn't find anyone in the living room or the kitchen. His eyebrows raised in surprise. Either way, he walked out of his house that morning in a very good mood. Ezekiel, Raisa, Suika, Reina, Moka, and Celico all came out from their hiding places after the psychic man had gone.

* * *

Around noon, Ezekiel was lazing on the couch. Raisa, Suika and Reina were all keeping Moka and Celico occupied, and from breaking things. Ezekiel was about to fall asleep, a smile on his face, when suddenly the front door was somehow—it was locked—thrown open. A man with black hair that was a little longer on one side than the other and had red eyes, wearing a gray hoodie and baggy red pants jumped in through the doorway.

"Garth's in the houuuuse!" he shouted loudly. Ezekiel simply stared at him in shock, until he slipped off the couch onto the floor. He got up.

"Hey, hey, don't come bursting into other peoples' houses at random!" the bearded man shouted. The dark haired man, Garth, just looked at him.

"Oh, dude, is this your house?" he asked.

"Uh...No," Ezekiel admitted. The other man grinned widely.

"Then don't even worry about it!" he responded, walking in and just flopping on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and a sandwich, it was Ezekiel's, and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Hey, that was MY sandwich!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Not to mention, the guy who actually owns this place will explode if he finds you here!" he added.

"So he'll be really mad?"

"No, I think he'll ACTUALLY explode!"

"Well...That sounds cool! I'd pay to see that!"

"No, no, just get outta here! Or I'll get kicked out and have to do something other than just be a freeloader!" Ezekiel argued.

"Oh, keep your shorts on! It'll be fine!" Garth snapped.

"Well, One, it won't be fine, and Two, I had no intention of taking my shorts off!"

"Don't take me so literally, you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! Maybe I was making a joke!"

"Pretty lame joke then!"

"Get outta here already!" Ezekiel shouted, glaring at the other man.

"Who died and made you king?" Garth retorted, clicking on the TV. Ezekiel moved and stood in front of the TV.

"Look, Matthew will have a bloody conniption if he finds out that ANOTHER person got in here when he's not home!" Ezekiel growled roughly.

"Dude, you're not British!"

"I don't care! Just get out of the house, and give me my damn sandwich!"

Garth sighed in irritation, stood up, and handed Ezekiel the sandwich.

"I have no intention of leaving," he stated. Ezekiel just took a bite out of his sandwich, still glaring at Garth. He turned away and walked off to find his sisters. Garth laid back down on the couch, grinning triumphantly. Ezekiel growled lowly as he tried to find his sisters.

"Stupid...Stupid confrontational Giratina..." he spat crossly.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Well, well, it looks like Entei's gonna get some steam from Gira. NO I DO NOT MEAN THAT IN ANY SORT OF WAY WHERE YOU MIGHT THINK THEY END UP TOGETHER. They do not. They genuinely dislike each other. Clarifying. Though after I'm done this story, I might make several oneshots that put several different characters together or focus on some of the couples that will be in this story. (I like the characters too much not to do something else with them after this story, I don't see myself writing a sequel either)**

**CHARACTERS:**

**The serious and grouchy Matthew- Mewtwo**

**The argumentative and freeloading Ezekiel- Entei**

**The bouncy and cheerful but quiet Moka- Mew**

**The cheerful and quiet copycat Celico- Celebi**

**The shy but willing to speak her mind Reina- Registeel**

**The sisters Raisa and Suika- Raikou and Suicune (we don't have enough of their personalities to give them their own "titles" yet)**

**The loud and confrontational Garth- Giratina**

**I hope no one minds how I portrayed the new characters (except Raisa and Suika, we haven't seen enough of them yet), especially Giratina. Come on, someone had to get under Entei's skin. He couldn't openly get along with EVERYONE, I don't know how many more he's not going to get along with, Gira might be the only one... Well he might not get too friendly with Zapdos or Azelf either, but I can't tell you why... ANYWAY, REVIEW! 8D**


	4. The Third Pain: Oh Holy Crap!

**I've taken a while for this. I got stuck but somehow today by reading the reviews I managed to get the good ol' ball rolling again. So I really really REALLY TRULY APPRECIATE everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU! :D This would have never gotten written if you hadn't reviewed! Anyway, a boatload of new characters are here, and I don't think I got around to having them named. I'll still put them at the bottom of the chapter however. Anyway, enjoy! and review! :D**

* * *

At the end of the day, Matthew returned home. He was immediately greeted by grunts and curses, as well as yelps and shouts of pain. He cursed under his own breath, and went to see what the problem was.

In the hallway, Ezekiel sat on the floor. His long reddish brown hair seemed to be caught in the bathroom door somehow. Matthew's eyebrow raised when he saw his resident freeloader. Raisa, Suika and Reina were gathered around the door, trying to figure out how his hair had even gotten caught or how to get him out. Every time they tried to pull the man free, he yelped or shouted, making them stop and apologize.

"Look, stop your yelping or whimpering or whatever, we're gonna have to hurt you if you want to get free without getting a haircut!" Raisa hissed, frustrated. "How did you even get your hair caught?" she asked.

"Garth did it! He stopped me here because he said he wanted to apologize for earlier, but he wrapped my hair in the lock and then he locked himself in the bathroom!" Ezekiel screamed, tears coming to his eyes as the girls tried to pull him free again.

"Wait, wait...Who's Garth?" Matthew asked. The bearded man looked up at the psychic as best he could.

"Well...He's a jerk! Also, he's Giratina," Ezekiel grumbled. "Just so everyone knows, I'm gonna HAVE to get back at him for this!" he growled.

"Another one!" Matthew seethed. "Well, it looks like you're going to have to sit here until Garth comes out or cut off some of your hair," he pointed out to Ezekiel. Flames came to the bearded man's eyes.

"Cut my hair? NO!" he roared. Matthew just walked away, shaking his head. _What a stubborn fool..._ Matthew thought to himself. The psychic simply headed up to his room.

Ezekiel sat in the hall for several hours after everyone else had gone to bed. He couldn't sleep himself; it'd pull his hair way too much to let his head drop. He thought of shouting for a pair of scissors, fully ready to give in and cut his hair even a little, when he heard the click of the lock. He heard the doorknob of the door behind him turn, and then the door opened. The light that flooded out of the bathroom blinded him, but he realized his hair had come free when the door had opened. He rose to his feet, shielding his eyes. Garth smirked, and then reached in and turned off the light. He pushed past Ezekiel roughly, almost shoving the taller man against the wall. Ezekiel didn't wait to see exactly where the other man went, however; he simply stepped inside the bathroom, turned on the light, and shut the door.

He'd been holding it for as long as he'd been sitting in the hall, and now he really had to go.

* * *

The next morning after Matthew had left, Moka and Celico decided they wanted to go to the zoo. Raisa claimed she had other plans with Reina, the two had become friends despite the short time they'd known each other but they had bonded a little more after trying to get Ezekiel free from the bathroom door the previous day, which left Ezekiel and Suika to take the two girls. They hurried out the door. Moka and Celico ran ahead of them and dragged them along by the hand, both Suika and Ezekiel smiling. Once they'd gotten to the zoo, Moka and Celico wanted to see everything all at once.

Meanwhile, several people were travelling together. There was a girl with blonde and orange wavy hair and red eyes, wearing a yellow dress with fake orange flames around the neck, end of the sleeves, and the edge of the dress. It also had a tail. Another girl had long, thick shimmering blue hair and red eyes as well, wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress that went to just above her feet in the back. She also wore a pale blue necklace with three darker blue icicles stuck together on it.

There was a guy with medium length messy blue hair and red eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, blue pants and a blue tie with a red triangle on it. Another guy had spiky red hair and yellow eyes. He wore red pants with a black belt holding them up. He was shirtless and very muscular. There were also several others, such as a long dark blue haired man, a pink haired girl who had purple streaks in her hair, a boy with short green hair, a boy with light blue hair, a man with really pale blue hair with a cape, and guy with spiky blonde and black hair.

"Are we there yet?" the man with spiky red hair asked impatiently.

"No! You've been asking that every five minutes for the past two hours!" the blue haired man with the tie snapped, irritated. Everyone else stayed silent. Five minutes later, however...

"Are we there yet?"

"I'm going to kill you if you ask that again," the man with long dark blue hair growled out.

"I'd like to see you try!" the spiky red haired man retorted. The other man just sighed in aggravation and looked away. Everyone was overjoyed when they finally arrived in Saffron City, simply for the fact that the red haired man would stop asking if they were there yet.

"Finally!" he shouted. The girl with long blue hair rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Greg, we're finally here...Calm down," she answered.

"Oh come on Aria, let me have my fun!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You're not a child!" Aria shouted. Greg simply ignored her. The group walked around the city for a while, though they ended up at the zoo.

Moka and Celico noticed the large group very soon and pointed them out to Ezekiel and Suika.

"They're very...colourful," Suika commented. Moka and Celico immediately got away from the older two, and ran over to the group. The boy with light green hair, wearing a white T-shirt with three pink petals on it and green shorts, saw them and immediately ran out of the group. Mew and Celico just looked at him, curious, while the boy looked back at them.

"I'm Moka," the pink girl introduced.

"I'm Celico," the green girl said after Moka.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Sam," the green haired boy answered. The two girls grabbed Sam and took him over to Suika and Ezekiel.

"I'm Sam," he chirped.

"I'm Suika," the blue-violet woman smiled.

"I'm Ezekiel!" the slightly bearded man half shouted, grinning. Sam took a step back, surprised. "Oh, are you shy or something?" Ezekiel asked. The green haired boy nodded.

"Hey, get back here Sam. Don't go off talking to weird people," the man with long dark blue hair called out. He wore a light blue shirt, darker blue pants, a belt, and a silver trench coat. The group he was with all walked over to where Ezekiel, Suika, Moka, Celico and Sam were.

"Don't call people weird!" Ezekiel exclaimed. The dark blue haired man's eyebrow rose.

"You certainly look weird," he stated.

"So do you," the slightly bearded man grumbled. The blonde and orange haired girl stepped forward before the dark blue haired man could respond.

"Okay, let it go Dante. We all look kinda strange," she spoke up.

"Speak for yourself, you flying feather duster!" Greg shouted.

"Greg!" the blonde and orange haired girl shrieked. She punched him in the ribs, hurting her hand. She glared at him. The red haired male just grinned lopsidedly. "Damn you," she hissed.

"Use your brain next time Moltres...Aw crap!" Greg responded. The whole group glared daggers at the muscular man. Dante and Moltres, whatever her name was, looked ready to kill him.

"You IDIOT! Use her ACTUAL NAME! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS HOW MANY TIMES ALREADY!" Dante roared.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, sheesh..." Greg replied, trailing off in a grumble. "One screw up and you just about bite a guy's head off," he complained. Aria just shook her head.

"So you're Moltres?" Ezekiel asked. Moltres scowled, but nodded.

"Call me Momiko though," she added, "that's what I'm supposed to be called," she pointedly glared at the muscular man a little behind her.

"I'm Ezekiel...but I'm actually Entei," the slightly bearded man introduced himself.

"Oh good, we found the right people after all. Though we should probably go somewhere else to discuss this," Dante suggested. Everyone agreed, and Ezekiel and Suika led them all back to Matthew's.

* * *

Matthew returned home to find the number of people in his house had severely increased. It was actually starting to look cramped, but that was probably just because Greg—who was actually Groudon—refused to stay in one spot for too long.

"Dude, how do you have so much energy?" Ezekiel wondered.

"I've always had a lot of energy...Just as a pokemon I was too slow to ever really burn it off," Greg explained.

"You're like a kid," Raisa said, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, he's just a muscle-bound idiot!" Garth shouted. If the dark haired male ever regretted anything, he'd probably have regretted saying that, because as Garth took off running, Greg was right behind him.

"Hey! No running in my house!" Matthew screamed. Dante shook his head.

"Just a bunch of complete numbskulls," he muttered crossly.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked, taking notice of the dark blue haired man.

"I'm Dante...I'm Dialga," he replied. "And you?"

"I'm Matthew. I'm Mewtwo," Matthew answered. Dante nodded. As Garth and Greg came tearing into the living room and back out again, a blonde and black spiky haired guy sighed.

"Running around the house like animals...Not cool," he said. Raisa nodded.

"I know...It's annoying," she replied. The blonde and black haired man smiled at her.

"They're probably going to break something," he stated. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, and baggy black pants. Matthew's eye twitched as he heard the man say that.

"Oh no they're not! And who are you?" Matthew screamed and then calmly asked.

"I'm Zack...or Zapdos, but whatever," the man, Zack, shrugged.

"I see..." Matthew replied, and raced out of the room to catch Garth and Greg.

Ezekiel scowled as Zack and Raisa kept talking. He saw his sister smile and laugh. When he saw the blonde and black haired man put his arm around her, though, that was the last straw. He marched over to them.

"Ezekiel? What's up?" Raisa asked, curious. Ezekiel just pointed to Zack's arm.

"Drop that," he growled, and the blonde and black haired man's arm fell. The bearded man glared at him, and guided his sister away.

"Go soak your head, Ezekiel! I like him!" Raisa growled lowly.

"I'm not going to go soak my head, I showered this morning! And too bad, I don't like him!" Ezekiel growled back.

"You're so annoying sometimes!" Raisa huffed.

"Whatever," the bearded man responded. Dante just shook his head. The girl with pink hair with purple streaks through it was standing next to him. She wore a pink tank top, a pair of purple short shorts, and a pink skirt tied on one side with purple stripes down the front. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Don't be a grouch," she said to Dante. He looked at her.

"Go put on some pants or something, Prika," he muttered, only loud enough for the pink haired girl next to him to hear.

"That's about as likely to happen as Greg having fully functional brain cells," Prika, who was actually Palkia, snorted.

"It's a mad house in here," the dark blue haired male commented.

"Don't worry! It'll get worse when everyone else arrives," Prika replied positively.

"That's not a good thing..." Dante groaned.

"Sure it is! We never get to see everyone like this!" the pink haired girl chirped.

"What? See them acting like mentally retarded Mankeys? No thanks, I'd rather not see this," Dante said sourly.

* * *

**Ahahahaha! I had fun writing this...Poor Ezekiel. Poor Greg too, actually, everyone keeps ragging on him for being an idiot. Oh well. Do you think Greg did or did NOT catch Garth? You'll find out in the next chapter...whenever I get it up! DX**

**Characters: **

**The serious and grouchy Matthew- Mewtwo**

**The argumentative and freeloading Ezekiel- Entei**

**The bouncy and cheerful but quiet Moka- Mew**

**The cheerful and quiet copycat Celico- Celebi**

**The responsible Suika and the snappy 'do-anything-to-get-out-of-working' Raisa- Suicune and Raikou**

**The shy but willing to speak her mind Reina- Registeel (she seems to have disappeared from this chapter...Odd.)**

**The loud and confrontational Garth- Giratina**

**The shy, quiet and timid Sam- Shaymin (This was never stated; but if you think about the colours -white, pink and green- it'll probably give him away)**

**The loud, bulky and energetic Greg- Groudon (I love this guy! seriously...Now that I look at my drawing for him again, he makes me think of Bruno! XD)**

**The fiery Momiko- Moltres **

**The serious and sour Dante- Dialga (he can totally understand how Matthew feels about the nutcases running about in Mewtwo's house)**

**The fun-loving and positive Prika- Palkia (the fun-loving bit wasn't stated either so...blah)**

**The calm, sometimes snappy Leo- Latios (neither his name nor what Legendary he is was stated; but he was the guy with the blue tie that snapped at Greg when he asked "are we there yet?" before Dante threatened to kill Greg. No worries, more will be seen on him)**

**The neat and cool Aria- Articuno (it was never stated what pokemon she was but come on: if you think about her colour scheme when she was described and her name, it just screams at you...well at least it does from my perspective but I'm writing this so whatever)**

**The ... Reg- Regice (He didn't have any speaking lines, he was just vaguely described: "a guy with really pale blue hair and a cape,". It was never stated what pokemon he was, so definitely don't feel bad for not getting this guy. I don't even have a set personality for him yet!)**

**The energetic and happy Paul- Phione (He was neither named nor stated what pokemon he was; he was described as having light blue hair. Heck, going through it now to find out his name I wasn't even sure it was him. I'm too vague sometimes...But this is so ironic in that he is personality wise the complete opposite of the actual character in the pokemon anime also named Paul! XD)**

**The cool and sometimes excitable Zack- Zapdos (clearly stated AND named AND described. What a rarity for this chapter! X_X he even spoke!)**

**OK...So there are all the characters that appeared so far...Next chapter will probably take a break from introducing any new characters since I brought in this crapload and I'm going to work on character development or whatever with the new guys and gals. There are too many that were never stated or named for my liking...I was too vague with them, but I'll mention them in the next chapter. ENJOY and review! By the way...I really shouldn't have introduced so many in one chapter, I think I made a mess...but anyway! Enjoy!**


	5. A Pause in the Pains: A Breakthrough!

****

Okay, so...I'm finally back. I kind of "disappeared" for a while, it's been over a month since I put anything up on here, so I finally got around towriting this...A nice little break from Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy...No new characters! :D

* * *

When Matthew woke up the next morning, his house was in such disarray he was speechless. Soda cans, sandwiches and slices of pizza littered the floor. They were even on Greg, who was asleep in the middle of the floor. Matthew cursed when he saw that the big man was drooling on the carpet. _'Not that it's the only thing that's ruining the carpet_,'the psychic thought to himself. Momiko and Aria were piled on the sofa, Dante was sprawled out in a chair, and the rest were everywhere and anywhere. A man with messy blue hair and a blue tie with a red triangle on it was leaning against the fridge, sound asleep. Garth was sitting in the sink, but Matthew got the idea that he might be stuck in there. He could also see the dark haired male had a black eye.

"So the big brute caught him," the psychic muttered to himself. He went down the hall to the bathroom, but once inside he saw that the man with really pale blue hair and a cape was sleeping in the bath tub. Matthew then decided he'd at least locate everyone. As he went around, he found people in weird locations: Zack was half on the stairs, a guy with light blue hair was in the utility room lying on the freezer, Prika was under the kitchen table and Sam was on top of it. The psychic's eye twitched. Instead of getting angry, he simply left.

Dante growled when he woke up. Everyone else was still asleep. The dark blue haired man got up out of the chair, and stretched. Brushing the trash off Greg, Dante moved to the fridge. He had to pull Leo, the messy blue haired man with the tie, out of the way. He opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. The dark blue haired male ended up pulling out a carton of milk. He went over to the cupboard, pulled out a glass and poured the milk into it. He was about to take a sip when Moka and Celico ran by, bumping into him. Dante let out a loud yelp as the cold milk splashed all over him. The two girls ran away giggling as Dante glared after them. He sighed, and headed off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"What happened to you this morning?" the pale blue haired man with the cape asked, yawning, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Mew and Celebi bumped into me while I was trying to drink a glass of milk...You fell asleep in the bath tub again, didn't you Reg?" Dante answered.

"Yes, I did," the pale blue haired man, Reg, answered. Dante stepped into the bathroom and shut the door as Reg walked away.

"You know, I've been wondering about something..." Ezekiel piped up a little while later. Everyone was in the living room, and they all looked at him.

"What is it?" Zack asked, glancing at Raisa for a moment. She looked at him too, smiling, before looking back to her brother. Zack grinned.

"Well, Mewtwo still has his psychic powers as a human. So I've been wondering if..." the bearded man trailed off.

"If we still have our powers as well?" Suika finished, and Ezekiel nodded.

"That'd be awesome if we do!" Greg shouted, excitedly. Everyone began to buzz, chattering to each other excitedly. A dark look crossed Dante's face.

"This will so not end well," he muttered, but the others ignored him.

* * *

Matthew came home that day to genuine chaos. As he opened the door, water gushed out. The psychic stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Water filled the house to about ankle height. In the kitchen, pillars of fire rose up off the stove top. From the fridge, ice spread out to cover the ceiling and walls of the kitchen and half the living room. The couch seemed to have been ripped in two. Vines floated in the water in some spots.

"What the hell!" Matthew roared, before jumping out of the way of a bolt of lightning. The psychic moved through his house and quickly found Dante.

"Oh, hello Matthew," he greeted solemnly. Suddenly, Ezekiel and Greg came running out of one of the rooms, as Suika and Reg followed in quick pursuit. Flames flared from Ezekiel and Greg's hands, and they shot it at the two behind them. Water rose to counter the flames, and Suika smirked. Reg quickly froze the water around the two hotheads.

"No fair!" Ezekiel shouted.

"That's cheating," Greg sulked. Suika merely high-fived Reg and the two grinned. Their faces fell, however, when they spotted Matthew.

"What's going on?" Matthew shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Um...We figured out we still have our powers," Ezekiel explained.

"So you DESTROYED my house in the process!" Matthew growled angrily. Greg nodded slowly. The psychic's eyebrow twitched as his eyes glowed bright blue. Everyone took a step back, afraid.

"Get out!" Matthew screamed, as an inky dark ball formed between his hands. He blasted it at Ezekiel, who jumped behind Greg. The psychic suddenly blinked. "Shadow Ball...Didn't know I could still do that," he muttered to himself.

"That's how we figured out we could still do that kind of stuff!" Greg said. Matthew glared at him, before readying another Shadow Ball. The muscular man gulped, before turning and rushing past Ezekiel. Suika and Reg followed his example, and before too long, the whole group was being chased by Matthew.

* * *

That night, the group sat huddled around a fire in Matthew's backyard. The psychic had thrown them all out, and now they had to sleep in the yard.

"I feel like a dog," Greg huffed.

"If you were a dog, you would have peed everywhere by now," Momiko snapped. The muscular man looked at her, before lifting his leg in her direction. The fiery woman moved immediately, glaring at him. "You're gross," she growled. Greg just grinned as he lowered his leg. Raisa and Suika sat close to Ezekiel, only because heat rolled off him constantly.

"I love being a fire type," Ezekiel grinned lopsidedly. Zack rolled his eyes, sliding a tad closer to Raisa. The white haired woman smiled, sliding away from her brother to be next to Zack. The bearded man turned to glare at his sister, who ignored him.

Dante was sitting with his eyes closed. He was trying, and failing, at blocking everyone else out. Prika sat next to him, with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees. She shivered slightly, and then Garth was right next to her.

"Hey pretty lady," he purred. The pinkette rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. The dark haired guy put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The dark blue haired male on her other side opened his eyes slightly, and pried Garth's arm from around Prika's shoulders.

"Go soak your head, imbecile," Dante growled sourly. Prika grinned widely.

"You're so grouchy, Dante!" she exclaimed, before hooking her fingers into Dante's mouth and forcing him to smile oddly. He glared at her, though the effect was somewhat ruined. Celico, Mew, and Sam all laughed from where they were huddled together.

Reg was just sitting with Aria, watching everything unfold. They weren't overly close to the fire, but the chill evening air didn't bother them; since she was Articuno and he Regice, they were used to much colder environments.

* * *

Matthew woke up the next morning to perfect silence. He yawned, stretched and hopped up out of bed. He dressed regularly, and headed downstairs. He was surprised to see everything was in perfect condition.

"Morning, Matthew," a voice behind the psychic greeted. Matthew turned, and spotted Ezekiel, and he narrowed his eyes while inwardly groaning.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"We fixed your house...You know, as a way of saying sorry," the bearded man replied. The psychic turned again.

"Yeah, yeah...It better be in this condition when I get home," he said, but he smiled just a tiny bit as he spoke.

* * *

**Haha, there you go! :D I like this chapter, I'm glad I got around to writing this today! :) I'd list the characters again, but ehh...I don't feel like it right now. Maybe next chapter :P I'm going to bring in maybe one new character, I think I have the charrie in mind :3 **

**On another note, Greg is such a fun character and I love him! This has nothing to do with the fact that I now love Groudon...Okay, it does! XD but anyway, I love the part where he lifts his leg like a dog...heheh. Anyway, review! :D**


	6. A New Pain: Don't Open Your Big Mouth

**Woo, it's been a while. I'm sorry, I couldn't really write anything, I barely came to FF, but I'm back now :D I'm absolutely FLOORED that so many people like this :3 so here's a big THANK YOU to everyone whose read this :D I see someone asked for Darkrai, well, I was going to save Darkrai for a while yet for a special reason, but I thought about it and Darkrai might be brought in in the next 2 chapters :3 Also, I never even THOUGHT of writing about what Matthew does, but I've got a good idea now, so thanks for that! So this chapter kind of revolves around Regice, and unfortunately he has to deal with children, Greg...and SUGAR. Poor Regice is bound to fail. **

**The characters are: Matthew (Mewtwo), Ezekiel (Entei), Reina (Registeel), Moka (Mew), Celico (Celebi), Suika (Suicune), Raisa (Raikou), Momiko (Moltres), Aria (Articuno), Zack (Zapdos), Reg (Regice), Prika (Palkia), Garth (Giratina), Dante (Dialga), Greg (Groudon), Sam (Shaymin), and I think Latios who has yet to be named. Also, did I forget to mention Mew SPEAKS IN THIS CHAPTER? YEAH. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Moka, Celico, Sam, and the light blue haired boy named Paul decided they wanted to go out that day. Before anyone could stop him, Greg volunteered himself. Fearing the worst, Reg decided he better tag along to make sure they were kept out of trouble. When Greg eventually pointed out a candy store to the kids and escorted them inside, Reg was frightened.

"Haha!" Greg laughed as he and the kids walked out. Each of them, the big man included, held quite a full bag of candy. Reg made a mental note that it wasn't anything like Skittles, which tasted like fruit; no, Greg had only bought them candy that tasted like pure sugar. Of course, that's exactly what it was.

"Oh god..." Reg cried, alarmed, when Greg and the kids started practically _pouring_ their candy into their mouths. "Perhaps I should call someone to deal with this...I can't handle Greg hyped up on sugar," the caped man whined to himself. "Come on Reg, get a grip. You can handle it, yeah...You're in control," he convinced himself.

When an hour had passed and Reg had lost all but Paul, he knew the situation was completely out of control. If the younger male wasn't with him, Reg would have slapped himself for not calling Dante or...No, Dante would have been best. Suika, maybe, or perhaps Reina would have been good as well, but Dante would have undeniably been the best. The pale haired man couldn't call now without being cursed at and insulted and being called "inadequate", "incompetent", and probably many other words that meant along the same lines. So Reg took Paul by the hand, and dragged him around, screaming for Greg, Moka, Celico or Sam.

"Why don't I run ahead and see if I can find them for ya, Reg?" Paul suggested excitedly. Reg sighed, and having no other options, nodded his agreement. Paul rocketed ahead and, before the older man even registered it, was out of sight. The caped man had just hit rock bottom, losing each and every one of the group members. He sighed, and began to walk in the direction Paul had run off in.

Reg sighed. He was sitting on a bench on the side of the road, with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. He just stared at the ground.

"How could I lose them?" he asked himself over and over. "You're an idiot, Reg, an idiot!" the caped man berated himself.

"While the cape does in fact make you look like an idiot, stop insulting yourself," a windy, yet not altogether smooth voice told him. The icy man glanced up, taking in the sight of the green pants with red stripes going down the side, the black belt, the medium length green tube top with a yellow ring right in the middle, the leather jacket, and the feminine face the body belonged to, framed by long silky smooth black hair. Her golden eyes were watching him.

"I lost a group of four kids and one adult though. I'm a total moron," Reg sighed.

"If it makes you stop insulting yourself, I'll help you find them...There's nothing more annoying than a whiner!" the woman growled fiercely. She pulled the moping guy up, and proceeded to drag him around Saffron City. Matthew noticed the odd woman who almost seemed angry dragging Reg along behind her. He simply shrugged, not caring enough to go over and stop her. If Regice went missing, there'd just be one less Legendary in Matthew's house...His eyes almost sparked with joy.

"So describe these people for me," the green woman demanded, still not stopping.

"Well, the adult...His name is Greg...He's got spiky red hair, gold eyes like yours, he's got a lot of muscle that he likes showing off, and he wears red and black pants with a black belt...And the kids...One is named Moka, she's a girl who wears a cotton candy pink dress with really long sleeves, boots, and her hair is also pink, and she's got big blue eyes...Then there's Celico, she's pretty much dressed as a green fairy, she's got short green hair and blue eyes too...Sam, he's got a white T-shirt with pink petals on it, and green shorts. He also has green hair and green eyes...Finally there's Paul, he's wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, and he's got a short light blue ponytail and red eyes," Reg said quickly.

"And you haven't found those oddballs yet? Wow..." the female shook her head.

"Wait, I forgot to ask you your name," Reg remembered.

"I'm Ren...Who're you?" the green woman, Ren, replied.

"I'm Reg," the caped man answered with a bow. Ren just looked at him. "Am I too formal?" the icy man asked, embarrassed.

"Just a tad," she answered, before spinning away and walking off.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be helping me...?" Reg called out, alarmed. Ren didn't respond, and soon she was gone. "Is there something about being in my company that makes people want to leave...?" the caped man asked himself, head dropping. He felt like such a dork.

Meanwhile, Ren had quickly found Sam and Paul. She walked over quickly, though her stride was usually quick anyway, and tapped them on the shoulder. They spun around.

"Who're you?" Paul shouted shrilly. People turned to look at the blue boy.

"The name's Ren. You're friend Reg or whatever is looking for you," the green woman explained. Sam and Paul grinned widely.

"Okay!" they said happily, and let the green woman lead them back to Reg.

"Oh, you're back! And you found Sam and Paul!" Reg exclaimed happily. Ren nodded, before catching a glimpse of red disappearing around the corner.

"I'll be right back..." she smirked, and darted off without another word. She rounded the corner, running as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. Very shortly, the red streak turned into a dead end. Ren turned the corner as well, smirking somewhat evilly as she closed in on her prey. The woman walked forwardly slowly, shadows falling over her face. "Gotcha," Ren hissed calmly.

"Aw man!" Greg shouted, before turning around to face Ren. He blinked a couple of times.

"Hey...Wow, who are you?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"The name's Ren...Eyes up here," she smirked again as the big man's head snapped up. "So, you must be Greg," she said.

"Yeah...How'd you know?" Greg tipped his head to the side.

"I met Reg. He described you to me," The woman answered, before flicking her hair to the side. She turned, and the two started walking back to where they'd left Reg, Sam and Paul. The muscular man couldn't help but watch the green woman the whole time, choosing to focus on something else only when they were back with the other three.

"Hey, uh...Where are Moka and Celebi?" Greg asked, before realizing what he had said. "Crap!" he screamed.

"Idiot! If Dante were here, he'd beat you so hard you'd have to look up to look down!" Reg shouted, glaring daggers at Greg. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It was an accident, okay?" he whimpered. Ren simply rolled her eyes, completely undisturbed by Greg's question.

"You seem like a muscle bound meathead," she stated, throwing in her two cents. Greg crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Nice use of alliteration there," Reg commented. Ren nodded, acknowledging Reg.

"Hey...You didn't freak out when I said Celebi," Greg noted, looking at Ren suspiciously. The black haired woman simply looked at her nails.

"It's no big deal to me," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How can it be no big deal?" the big man asked loudly. He wanted to know why this woman wasn't bothered by talk of a legendary pokemon.

"It's no big deal, because...I'm...Rayquaza," Ren admittedly, looking around to make sure no one got close enough to be able to overhear the conversation. Reg stared at her in disbelief. Greg's eyes almost popped out of his head, and Sam and Paul looked up at Ren in admiration. "What?" she asked, taking a step back; she didn't like to be the center of attention.

"It's just...Just...Madness!" Greg exclaimed, failing to find a sentence to really explain anything. Ren gave him a confused look. "I mean...It's...Oh, I don't know!" he shouted, shaking his head a few times.

"Well, what I think he means is that it's a little weird that you would be Rayquaza, since he's Groudon and I'm Regice," Reg explained.

"Oh," Ren said, nodding slowly. Greg pouted again.

"What?" the caped man sighed.

"Don't tell people what I mean!" the muscular man huffed. This time, even Sam and Paul rolled their eyes at the redhead. The group walked back to Matthew's house in silence.

"So this is Mewtwo's place? Not bad," Ren commented once they arrived. Once inside, the green girl launched herself at the fridge, yanking the door open and pulling out a chicken leg. She popped it in the microwave before ripping off a chunk of the meat and eating it.

"She eats like a dude," Greg said a little too loudly. Ren slowly set the chicken leg down, before angrily grinning at the muscular man.

"What...did you...just say?" she asked. Greg just backed away and ran off, the green girl chasing him. Reg just sighed and took a seat on the couch next to Reina, aka Registeel.

"This is crazy," they said at the same time.

When Matthew got home, everyone was flopped in front of the TV. 'At least they're not causing havoc,' he thought to himself, but his mood quickly darkened when he saw the state of his kitchen. It almost looked like someone had dropped a couple of bombs in it; dirty dishes were everywhere but in the sink, a half eaten chicken was sitting in the sink, and a baked potato was unexplainably sitting on top of the fridge.

"How did that potato get up there?" Matthew asked, too curious to be angry at the moment.

"I threw it at Greg's head, and it bounced up onto the fridge," Ren explained.

"Potatoes don't bounce," the psychic pointed out.

"I know," the green girl grinned evilly. Greg was sitting on the floor with ice pressed to his head. He seemed to be crying, probably from pain.

"Anyway...Why can't you people clean up after yourselves? And who are you?" Matt shouted, pointing at Ren.

"I'm Rayquaza, now don't get your boxers in a bunch," she replied. The psychic's eye twitched crazily.

"Don't explode!" Moka cried, finally speaking. Matthew huffed up the stairs, ignoring everyone else, and disappeared into his room.

* * *

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... If it's not quite the same quality as the other chapters, I wrote half of this a long while ago, but only finished it up today :P**


End file.
